


I Love You But Fuck You

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, boys, idk is this domestic, sleeping, tired woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon wants to play his game, Woojin just want to sleep





	I Love You But Fuck You

Woojin jolts awake when a loud shout pierced his ears. He looks around the dark room, squinting at the only light coming from what seemed like a laptop screen. Woojin lets out a groan but he's so tired that in reality it only comes off as a whimper.

“Jihoon, shut up.” He calls as loud as his raspy voice allows him.

Though his voice doesn’t comes out that loud, Jihoon seems to hear him as he turns around at Woojin. “Ah, Woojinnie, did I wake you up?”

“What time it is?”

“Around 11, I think. It's okay just go back to slee- AH!”

Woojin winces at the raise of volume. “Can't you tone it down a bit or maybe turn it off, Hoonie? I really need some rest.”

Jihoon blinks. “Uh- okay, sorry, Wooj. After this round, okay?”

 

Woojin tried. He really did. But Woojin's not the kind of person who can fall asleep easily, unlike Jihoon who can sleep wherever and whenever. He needs everything to be dark and quiet, only then he can fall asleep. So how do you expect for him to sleep with the bright laptop screen and Jihoon's shouting?

“Jihoon, babe, you said you're going to turn it off.” He tries again, exhaustion spreading through every inch of his body.

“After this, okay?”

So Woojin waited and waited even more until he can't take it anymore.

“Babe, I love you but seriously fuck you.”

“I'll turn it off after this, promise.”

But Woojin isn't having it. With remaining strength left in his body Woojin pushes himself up, gather his pillow and their blanket and leave the room.

 

Jihoon turns around in surprise when he hears the door shutting. He then looks at the bed where Woojin was previously laying on to find it empty.

“What the heck.” He mumbles to himself but he decides to pay no mind and continue his game.

But as time passes, Jihoon starts feeling more and more guilty. Woojin has had a lot of activities the past week and he must have been really tired that's why Jihoon found him already asleep when he got home when usually Woojin would've waited up for him. Knowing he really needs to rest, Jihoon just had to go and ruin it for him.

Jihoon sighs,  _ I'm such a jerk. _

 

“Tae-hyung, I need to log off.” He informs to his teammate.

“Huh? Why? Can't you wait until we finish this round?”

“Sorry but I might've done something terrible to my boyfriend so I kinda need to make up for that.”

“Ah, okay. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“Good luck with your boyfriend by the way.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

And so, he turned off the laptop, set it properly on top of his desk before he walks out the room.

 

Jihoon feels the guilt growing when he sees Woojin asleep on the sofa, looking as uncomfortable as sleeping on a sofa can be. 

He carefully walks toward his younger partner, biting his lips when he sees the tiredness on his face.

“Woojin, babe, let's go to bed?” He gently shakes Woojin awake.

Within second, Woojin blinks his eyes open.

“I'm sorry, I was being an ass. Let's go to bed?” Jihoon says again and pulls Woojin, who's rubbing his eyes, up.

“I'll take your things for you, you go in first.”

Woojin hums as response and drags his feet back to their bedroom, letting himself fall face first on the bed almost immediately and stealing Jihoon's pillow.

The older joins him not long after, laying down and putting the cover over them both.

“Come here.” Woojin slurs, gesturing for Jihoon to come closer so he can wraps his arms around him.

Jihoon wriggles his way inside the familiar embrace. “Sorry about earlier. I was being a jerk, wasn't I?”

“Mm, it's fine. You're a jerk, we been knew.” Woojin says, small giggle coming from his lips.”

Jihoon frowns. “I thought you're exhausted?”

“I am. Now can you let me sleep for real?”

“Night, Wooj.”

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.01.04


End file.
